evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode talk:25'
Misato's corpse Hello guys! When I was looking for EoE stuff, I got my eyes on this The scene is when the JSSDF soldiers destroyed the door which Misato closed to secure Shinji, after shinji got into the elevator. The circles in the pictures is theorized to be Misato's corpse. Do you think it should noted in this page?--MTN1996 12:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I read that somewhere, maybe on EvaGeeks. If we have the source for that, yeah, that can be noted. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 16:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, actually I found it in a fan site for nearly anything not specialized in anime only a long time ago, and remembered it yesterday but only found the pic; so I don't know if it can be count as a trusted source.>_<--MTN1996 18:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Found something on TV Tropes (in the "End of Evangelion" section). Is it reliable enough ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 19:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::O_O This site is where I found it! Although I don't know about it being reliable or not.--MTN1996 10:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Don't know really, but a lot of the stuff in there seems pretty accurate, I'd say. At least, this one seems logical as nobody was there except for Misato when the explosion occured, so.. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 19:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think the easiest solution to this is simply watching the scene in movement. ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) It is indeed Misato's corpse. But do you really want to add that much detail? It's morbid, to say the least. We already mention she die, do we need to mention her corpse is blown up to pieces?-- 21:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe not add this here but add the picture in Misato's gallery page ? I don't know about the morbid thing, though.. Everything about EoE is morbid anyway. I honestly hesitated when I posted the pictures of the destroyed Eva-02 because I thought this was morbid too but that was okay, in the end (I guess ?). That's more or less the same case here, for me. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::The difference lies in the fact that Misato is a character, and a loved one at that. While Evangelions with in the series' broad definition of the term "human", what we consider humans, like Misato, fall into a different category altogether. People get attached to Misato as a character, while they might get attached to Unit-02 as a cool thing. -- 22:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I think the article already covers said scene in a good, tactful way with this sentence: "A brief image of Rei is then seen standing over her body before the area is destroyed. " ~''The Maverick 013'' 23:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::If this will make some problems, then maybe I shouldn't have done this post in the first place. You guys can do what you want with it (I'll support your opinion '^_^)--MTN1996 09:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I see no problem with being attached to a character and not wanting to see him/her dead. I'm actually okay with this. But the fact is we already have this on Asuka's page. Should it be removed then ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 18:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC)